


Welcome Back

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi, Pre-smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Evolution welcome back one of their own in their own inimitable fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for RAW 21/03/04 and the rest of the draft.

Hunter was halfway to the Smackdown taping when he was told about the trade so he had to double back on himself. His travel expenses were going to be through the roof this month and someone, he didn't care who, was going to pay.

So there he was sat in yet another hotel room, they were bad enough at the best of times but they got worse when you were constantly in and out. Plus it was yet another expense.

There was a knock on the door. He looked out of the peephole, and there were Dave, Ric and Randy. Ric was combing his hair back and Dave was looking around to make sure they weren't jumped by anyone. Randy meanwhile was standing there primping and preening and generally acting like he was cock of the walk. But that was Randy.

Hunter opened the door and walked back to his bed as the other three came in.

"It's good to have back with us, Champ." He liked the way Ric always called him that, even when he wasn't. It reminded him that that was where he should be, if life worked out. And if that wasn't the greatest pick-me-up going Hunter didn't know what was.

"Yeah that goes..." Whatever Dave was going to say was lost when Randy decided to pounce at Hunter. Luckily the bed was behind him when he landed because otherwise he would have had to have come up with a way of explaining the injuries that would have resulted.

Even as it was they were in a position that was uncomfortable for Hunter. "Randy, much though I love what you're doing," Randy nibbled at the sensitive spot on Hunter's jaw line, "oh yeah I love what you're doing, can you get up because this is really hurting my shoulder." The shoulder was still sore after the crossface at Wrestlemania, and that position probably counted among the things that Hunter wasn't supposed to do with it.

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot about that." Randy climbed off him.

"Like I was trying to say before Randy got carried away, what Ric says goes for all three of us." Hunter was busy rearranging his shirt. "But I suppose you probably got that from what Randy did."

Dave did wonder why Hunter was bothering trying to neaten up given what normally happened when any of them came back from time away for whatever reason. He soon put a stop to it, and when he did Hunter was too busy lost in a kiss to worry about his shirt.

Once they broke apart, Ric smiled at them and made his way to the door. "I'll leave you guys to it. Have fun, but remember about his shoulder."

"Where exactly do you think you're going? This isn't any fun without all four of us." Randy was all over Ric in a flash.

So of course Ric stayed. But that was Randy's job, keeping them together while Dave protected them and Ric managed them to further and greater success. Hunter was also in the place where he belonged, right in the middle of it all.  
~~~~  
The end


End file.
